


Angelus de letum

by Nikeleit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: – Принимая за данность, что человек подвергся подобной обработке, можно ли внушить ему новые воспоминания, введя Кислород-15?– Если вы рассчитываете на меня…– Да или нет?– Да.(с) Жан-Гранже Кристоф "L'emrire des loups"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Трек: Пост Мортем – Angelus de letum

***  
Просыпаясь с утра, он не может вспомнить свое имя. Он не узнает человека рядом с собой. Человек подмигивает ему, выходя из душа. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало, осматривает буквально каждую пядь своего откровенно некрасивого тела: ноги, торс, пытается осмотреть спину, но никаких зацепок. Внутренняя сторона рук вся в старых шрамах. Он касается их, проводя подушечками пальцев по белым узловатым полоскам, но ничего – никакой вспышки памяти или чего-то подобного, что обычно бывает срабатывающим клише старых фильмов.  
Он выходит из душа и садится на кровать, подгибая под себя ноги и укутываясь в плед. Так привычней ждать, когда он вернется.  
Кто он?  
Парень, что подмигнул ему, возвращается с кружкой чая, ставит её на стол и проводит ладонью по его волосам.  
\- Я скоро вернусь.  
_Врешь._  
\- Иди уже, - он смотрит ему в спину. Черная футболка без рисунка, помятая джинсовая рубашка, свободные штаны, волосы, выгоревшие до рыжины. – И купи яблок.  
Слова срываются с губ привычно, сознание будто в замедленной съемке. «Рыжий», обозначает он человека для себя, кивает и кривится.  
\- Опять свою траву будешь жрать? Ладно, я ушел.  
Дверь хлопает, ответа Рыжий видимо и не ждет. Он закутывается в плед сильнее, взгляд устремлен в кристально белую стену. Кто Рыжий? Кто он? Почему губы сами произносят слова, а в голове фразы, которые он считает обыденными? Они живут вместе?  
_Думай, Ларин, логика – твой козырь._  
И он поддается голосу в сознании. Он встретил его утром возле душа, попросил купить яблок, Рыжий сказал ему, что скоро вернется, а он собирался ждать. Значит определенно живут вместе. Они… друзья? В поисках зацепок, он поднимается, забыв выпутаться из пледа и ожидаемо падает на пол. Колени болят, он упал на них всем весом своего отвратительно худого тела.  
_Колени болят, это привычно, они практически всегда стерты, потому что ковер в гостиной слишком жесткий._  
Ларин осматривается. Кровать в комнате одна, на ней две подушки, но одно одеяло. Два разных стола с двумя разными ноутбуками, телефон на одном из них. Шторы задернуты, в комнату не проникает солнечный свет. Он идет дальше, наугад раскрывая дверь. Вновь ванная, теперь нужно как следует осмотреться. Два разных шампуня, один на вид дешевле другого, одна жесткая мочалка, один банный халат. Две бритвы: механическая и опасная, две зубные щетки в одном стакане, незакрытый тюбик зубной пасты.  
_Сколько раз говорить: закрывай пасту. Засохнет – новую покупать не буду!_  
Он выходит из ванной, идет дальше, сворачивает налево, заходит в еще одну комнату. Один диван, небольшой плазменный экран, приставка, один джойстик. Он садится на диван, но чувствует себя на нем чужеродно, будто никогда не сидел. Под ногами тот самый жесткий ковер, шторы точно также задернуты, в шкафу со стеклянными дверцами четыре полки и все уставлены книгами. Ларин поднимается с дивана и выходит из комнаты, бегло пробежавшись взглядом по книжным томикам, но не зацепившись ни за один взглядом. Возвращается в спальню, поднимает плед и педантично складывает его, укладывая обратно на кровать. Взгляд снова цепляется за оставленный телефон. Навряд ли у них один телефон на двоих. Он берет его в руки, включает дисплей, но упрямый телефон просит его ввести код для разблокировки.  
_1901\. Заметка: никогда не давать ему пароль._  
Он набирает цифры и перед глазами прыгает заставка. Черный монитор, белые буквы. В контактах до черта номеров и неизвестно какой нужный. Он заходит в мессенджер. Больше всего сообщений с абонентом «Хренов гангстер». Довольно странное имя для контакта. Последнее входящее сообщение буквально пару дней назад: «ПРиЕду и выБу тебя, тАК и ЗНй!» Судя по прыгающему регистру и отсутствию букв, абонент был пьян. Он садится и бездумно крутит гаджет в руке. До этого все сообщения в какой-то невыносимо болезненной, почти романтичной манере. Они все-таки… любовники? Он прокручивает всю переписку, но из полезного, пожалуй, только пара фотографий и имя: Юра. Он залезает в галерею, но там идеально чисто. Отбрасывает телефон подальше и снова закутывается в плед, бездумно перебирая мягкую бахрому.  
Ключ в замке проворачивается бесшумно, но, словно компенсируя, в коридоре громко топают и хлопают дверью, шуршат пакетом, что-то нетрезво мычат себе под нос. Юра проходит в спальню и натыкается взглядом на Ларина, завернувшегося в плед и измочалившего и так уже изрядно потрепанную окантовку.  
\- Опять тут сидишь? Задницу еще не отсидел?  
\- Кто я?  
\- Что? – Юра оборачивается и смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего.  
\- Кто я? Кто ты? Мы любовники? Сколько мне лет? Где мы вообще? Почему все закрыто?  
Он глубоко вздыхает и садится рядом. Кладет в руки зеленое яблоко, склонившись, касается губами голого плеча.  
\- Ты – Дмитрий Ларин, тебе тридцать пять. Я – Юрий Хованский, мне тридцать четыре. И да, мы любовники, уже давно, практически с две тысячи двенадцатого.  
_Врешь._  
\- Мы бывшие видеоблогеры. Это моя квартира, а все закрыто потому, что ты ненавидишь солнечный свет.  
_Врешь, но уже меньше._  
\- Как мы познакомились?  
\- Ты на меня снял ролик, у тебя была фишка «Ларин против», где ты обсирал очевидное дерьмо. А я запилил ответку, у меня нехило бомбануло. В общем мы какое-то время перекидывались ответками, а потом неожиданно встретились. Живем в одном городе, в Питере. И от нефиг делать пошли гулять. Разговорились, узнали, что каждый из нас не такой мудак, как думали. Как-то так и начали общаться. А потом по пьяни переспали.  
_ВРЕШЬ.ВРЕШЬ.ВРЕШЬ._  
Хотя память сама против воли подбрасывает картины: горькие от пива губы, смазанный удар о стену, он опускается на колени и расстегивает Хованскому ширинку, дальше снова горький привкус на губах, легкие горят от недостатка воздуха. Рывок, смазанный поцелуй в шею, укус, плевок на ладонь. Боль, хрипы, стоны, «мразь, я ненавижу тебя», короткие ногти раздирающие чужую спину, вой. «Убирайся вон из моей квартиры». «Я тебя снова выебу».  
\- Я пообещал, что я снова тебя выебу и я это сделал, - он улыбается какой-то неприятной, опять смазанной, но чертовски своей улыбкой. – И продолжаю это делать.  
\- То, что я ничего не помню?..  
\- Это нормально. Ты всегда был больным на голову, это меня в тебе и привлекло.  
Ларин сдается: слишком много информации, слишком много поводов верить человеку напротив: от нелепо виноватой улыбки до неосознанной заботы вроде яблока или осторожных поглаживаний по болящей голове, несмотря на то, что сознание практически непрерывно транслирует в его мозгу: « _ОН ВРЕТ_ ».  
\- Я тебе верю.  
Он не видит болезненного оскала Юры, не чувствует в мягких прикосновениях немых извинений, он просто закрывает глаза и вытягивается во весь рост на постели, позволяя Хованскому прижиматься к нему и собственнически забрасывать на него руку. Он засыпает крепко, организм измотан скачками памяти.  
Хованский поднимается с кровати, идет на кухню, наливает себе стакан коньяка и выпивает залпом, не чувствуя вкуса, лишь обжигая глотку. «Ничего не дается просто так», напоминает он себе. Врач предупреждал, что нанесенные воспоминания надолго не закрепятся, но это были одни из самых счастливых шести месяцев в его жизни. И будут. Нужно снова свозить Ларина на коррекцию. Он будет с ним, чего бы Юре этого не стоило. Слишком велико обоюдное помешательство, иначе вряд ли бы он так просто поверил ему и сдался.  
_\- Его истинная память будет пробиваться на поверхность сознания, даже при учете того, что мы заменили в нем немногое. Однажды он может убить вас, когда не узнает. Вы готовы?  
\- Да._


End file.
